


[podfic] Let's Play

by Kess



Series: Amplificathon 2016 [29]
Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: And all associated pairings within ASGZC that I can't be bothered tagging, M/M, Multi, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 4-4.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 05:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6691654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kess/pseuds/Kess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was one of those open secrets that no one was really quite sure if they believed or not. It was legendary. The finest artists, writers, and programmers from Silver Elite and Red Leather had come together and made… a game. Did it really exist? Yes. Yes, it did. And Cloud had a copy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Let's Play

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Let's Play](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2628224) by [AsreonInfusion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsreonInfusion/pseuds/AsreonInfusion). 



After so long, I finally got round to podficcing this beautiful fic, which is still one of my favourites. 

  


I recorded and edited this in 1 day okay that is a thing that happened

  


[Here's the mp3, click to stream, right click and save as to download](http://kesskay.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/FFVII/let's%20play.mp3) (length: 04:01:57 | size: 222MB)

  


Enjoy!


End file.
